


The Night Before Life Day

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: It was time for bed as Life Day was in the morning, bringing more parties and friends and acquaintances to them even though they were already over tired.





	The Night Before Life Day

**Author's Note:**

> A winter writing gift for @swpromptsandasks the prompt was of my own choice.

Qui-Gon Jinn knew that he and Obi-Wan were exhausted. He knew that Anakin was fast asleep in Obi-Wan’s lap even if he was getting too old to do that. The fourteen year old still sought out heat and comfort when they were in space or on colder planets. Obi-Wan was still happy to hold the teen until Anakin felt safe enough to start functioning again.

This time however Anakin was snoring in Obi-Wan’s arms in their own quarters at the temple. A movie played on the holoscreen and their electric fireplace was dimmed down. It was time for bed as Life Day was in the morning, bringing more parties and friends and acquaintances to them even though they were already over tired.

Obi-Wan was petting through Anakin’s dirty blond buzz cut, playing softly with the nerftail that he had undone earlier to relieve the headache Anakin had.

It was late for them all, having been well past mid-night on Coruscant. Obi-Wan used the force to help lift himself and Anakin off the couch to start heading to Anakin’s room. He looked at Qui-Gon with soft eyes as he walked Anakin to bed, happy that they made themselves take off their boots by the door that night.

“I’ll be in our room then dear.” Qui-Gon murmured quietly, getting up himself out of what was usually Obi-Wan’s chair. His knees and spine cracked in little pops as he stood up, grunting at the little flashes of pain then relief.  

He had a finger between the pages of flimsy of his novella. The romantic beings of his planet having gathered a book of poetry and mass printed it for personal use. Qui-Gon of course loved to re-read it every year around Life Day as it was when he asked Obi-Wan to finally be together as lovers a handful of years ago. It had made the ginger smile when Qui-Gon pulled out the classical works that Qui-Gon read outloud the night before. Obi-Wan had fallen asleep on Qui-Gon’s shoulder while sitting on the couch together, Anakin still in the creche.

Qui-Gon had woken his Padawan softly only to be greeted by sleepy and green eyes that had broken the lock to his heart. Obi-Wan had kissed him so softly that Qui-Gon thought it a dream and only that until they tucked into each other that night. No sex, no nakedness, nothing that was of a sexual nature, just cuddling together under Qui-Gon’s covers and whispering all the times they felt their resolves break just a little bit.

The door to Anakin’s room shut with a soft ‘shick’ that had Qui-Gon snapping out of his daydream and looking down the hall to where Obi-Wan was coming from. The younger man had dark rings beginning under his eyes, but his smile was no less bright for Qui-Gon.

“Come now Qui, let us get ready for bed and you can read me your favourite poem before we settle in for the night.” Obi-Wan teased quietly, brushing his fingers under Qui-Gon’s chin as he moved past his master and into their bedroom, turning on his bedside lamp before returning to the door to shut off the main light. “Well?”

“I love you.” Qui-Gon’s voice was deep and molten, his brogue like fire in Obi-Wan’s belly.  He could feel his throat tighten up while looking at his lover, all passion and light in the force as well as his soul. “Marry me Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, snorting softly with his smile still there. “I said yes the first time you asked today you silly man. Now please, come in so _I_ can  _make_  you ready for bed.” Those green eyes were turning black as pupils blew out wide, a pretty pink tongue licking soft lips. “If it makes you move faster I’ll say yes again and then some, but you need to be in here and in nothing but your skin if I am to do so.”

Qui-Gon was stunned before a sappy grin spread over his features, eyes crinkling and his smile goofy. “Yes dear. Just wanted to hear you say yes again.” he let himself be tugged in by his collar of his undershirt, robe on the back of the couch from earlier that evening. “I love you so much Obi-Wan Kenobi, from here until the universe stops.”

“Well then, I’m glad it never stops entirely.” Obi-Wan leaned up as the door closed and locked behind them, kissing Qui-Gon softly in their shared room. “I love you too Qui. My husband to be.”

“My little husband to be as well.”


End file.
